1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a high resolution electronic still image camera and playback system and, more particularly, to an electronic still image camera and playback system of the type which is compatible for use with a standard 47 mm floppy magnetic disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic imaging cameras for recording still images are now well known in the art. Such cameras can record a plurality of still images on a single magnetic disk or tape in either analog or digital format for subsequent playback on any well-known cathode ray tube viewing device or for subsequent fixation in a hard copy by any one of a variety of copiers such as photographic, thermal, ink jet, etc. Recently, it has been proposed to standardize the magnetic disk in which still images are recorded to a 47 mm floppy disk. However, the proposed specifications for storing electronic information signals on a 47 mm floppy disk suffer as a result of the luminance video bandwidth being limited to 4.5 MHz. Under this limitation, a proposed standard 47 mm floppy disk is suitable for storing a horizontal scan line of approximately 212 TV lines resolution.
Therefore, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an electronic still image camera and playback system for use with the proposed standard 47 mm floppy disk in which the horizontal line resolution may be substantially increased.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a high resolution electronic still image camera and playback system utilizing the proposed standard 47 mm magnetic floppy disk which may be played back in either a conventional mode or a high resolution mode in which the horizontal line resolution is substantially twice of the conventional mode.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter. The invention accordingly comprises the mechanism and system possessing the construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure.